


The Apology

by jodipaul



Series: In the Stars [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodipaul/pseuds/jodipaul
Summary: Jack and Daniel argue. Daniel wants an apology, and comes up with an idea...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another little jewel I wrote way back in 2000.

"This conversation isn't over," I snorted, trying to convince him to listen for a moment. No way did he really mean he was going to let the Eurondans continue to get away with genocide just so we could take home some technology. We didn't even know yet how to access the information they had ready for us!

"No, you're right Daniel. It's never over with you. It's always the same damn thing," Jack shouted.

I couldn't believe he was trying to bring our relationship into this. I thought we'd made that strictly off-limits - had I been talking to a wall? I growled back at him, "This has got nothing to do with ME!"

All I wanted was for him to slow down and try to understand what I was saying. Was there someone forcing him to bring back technology regardless of the cost? Again? And he had to keep it from me? He promised he would use a code word, something... Did he think he couldn't trust me to keep his secret?

Nope. Just kept on yelling at me, "Do you even realize what they're offering?"

I hissed, "Yes - but at what price?" As far as I was concerned, the 'discussion' was most certainly over now.

I didn't know what his problem was. This situation had started to remind me way too much of Maybourne's little offworld circus. Jack never walks away from me like that. And he wanted Sam to take me back to the SGC?! When did she become my babysitter? Was he trying to hide something?

It didn't take much thinking to realize going back right then was a good thing. I knew I would have run after Jack. Then it really would have become personal. I was too frustrated with him not to start a fight. Easier to just let him go and deal with it later.

* * * * *

I sat through the debriefing and contributed the best I could. I was still angry and just wanted to go home. I knew after the debriefing, Jack would bring the argument up, try to apologize for telling me to shut up, for not listening to what I said, not listening to what I meant.

Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he tries to resolve arguments quickly, but I really didn't want to deal with it on base. I didn't want anybody to overhear us. That's too dangerous. I needed to get off the base as soon as I could, so Jack and I wouldn't fight in front of everyone. I was relieved when I heard Hammond wanted Jack's report before he left the base. I guess Hammond was going to have to answer for us not bringing back technology the Pentagon had surely already heard about...

Janet, Sam, and Teal'c know about us, of course. We all agreed the benefits of them knowing far outweighed the risk of our old friend Uncle Sam finding out. All of us are as much a family as a team; the three of them prefer to help us defend our secret. They are the greatest friends anyone could have, and I would do anything for them without hesitation. Lucky me; it was obvious to all of them that I wanted to get out of there right away and didn't try to say anything.

All I could do during the drive down the mountain was think. I knew he finally understood the point I was trying to make all along. I love Jack, and I know him. So to pass the time, I started going through scenarios of what might happen when he came home. He'd probably start another argument about how I should never have disagreed with him in front of everyone, and that sometimes, by damn, he has orders to follow.

And then he'd say something like 'I want you to be my balance, but there are times when I want you to trust my command.' Guilt would probably set in next, and he'd go on and on about how he would never have gotten himself into that mess if he'd listened to me in the first place. Then he'd get all riled up and start thinking I've lost respect for his ability to make decisions, that he came off too wishy-washy. He'll think I don't trust him. So I started thinking about how I could demonstrate to Jack how much I do trust him. I always have, and I always will. I want him to know that.

By now I know I can't live without him. I loved Sha're, but we were mostly a partnership of necessity. I think I know how people who have arranged marriages must feel. My relationship with Jack is so different than anything I've ever experienced, and it's not just because he's a man. With us, it's this all-consuming need. There isn't a moment when I'm not thinking about him, even if it isn't with my full attention. My multitasking mind can handle thoughts of Jack right along with anything else I happen to be doing.

I like it that way. But sometimes it takes a lot of creativity to keep our relationship from spontaneously combusting. Luckily thinking outside the box is one of my strong suits. It wasn't difficult to come up with the idea for a 'gift' that would surely help fix this round of trust issues.

When I finally got home, I started a pot of coffee. I knew it would be about two hours until Jack got home, so I took a nice long shower and changed into my sweats, grabbed a sandwich and poured myself a cup of coffee. It was nice to relax a bit before I started in on my plan.

I wanted him to come home to a nice house, so he wouldn't have anything else to be upset about. I can't stand having arguments escalate because of something completely stupid like the dishes not being done. I made sure the house was tidy; lit a few candles. Then I went upstairs to our bedroom and went into our 'toy chest.' I selected the items I would need and made sure the lubricant was handy. I could hardly wait for him to get home.

Looking at the clock I saw there was a little time left, so I went downstairs and made a couple of sandwiches for Jack. I wrapped them and put them in the fridge, and wrote him a note: "Jack - sandwiches in the fridge. Have gone to bed. Things are fine between us. Don't worry. Eat dinner. I love you, Daniel." I pierced the note on the hook where he hangs his keys, and went upstairs. Time to prepare myself for his little surprise.

Jack has brought out aspects of my personality I never realized I had. I love him so much it scares me sometimes. I would go anywhere, do anything, just because he asked. When we argue, I'm unbalanced, I'm too far away from him emotionally. He truly is my other half. I can't stand us being angry with each other, so sometimes I go to great lengths in order to make up.

I'm a man obsessed, and I know it. Fortunately for me, the object of my obsession is also infatuated with me. I need him to be a part of me, need to be a part of him; and sometimes I don't care what it takes to make that happen. This was one of those times. It was my intention that before we went to sleep, things would be fine between us again. Better, even.

Jack and I play BDSM games from time to time. It's not the focus of our lovemaking, just a little something to keep the spice in our lives. Funny, thinking back, if I'd been told a few years ago I'd like being tied up while my male lover teased me to orgasm without my cock ever being touched, I probably would have slapped that individual in the face. But I was a very different person then.

He turned me on to this...idea a little over a year ago. It's amazing what you can learn about yourself, giving this kind of control over to someone else. Even since our first night together, I've learned as much about myself, knowing what it's like to have that kind of control over another. But that's a story for another time.

Trust. That's what it's all about. I mean, I trust Janet and SG-1 with my life, along with the rest of the SG teams. But for Jack, it needed to be more. I knew he needed me to trust him with my body, with my soul. So I agreed to try it. Once, was the agreement. That one time was all it took, and I was hooked. We both found that our relationship progressed to a completely different level after that night.

But I digress. Just thinking about what Jack's reaction would be, got me hard. I made sure to leave the hall light on, and the bedroom door partly open to give me enough light to carry out my plan. I went into our bedroom and turned down the bed. First, I lubricated the buttplug I'd selected earlier and inserted it. This made my erection start to throb. It took all the restraint I had not to jack myself off right then.

Then I sorted out the straps. For my birthday this year, Jack gave me these leather straps with Velcro attachments. When closed, each looks like the number 8 - one strap for the thigh, one strap for the wrist. Their use is limited because they don't completely restrict movement...but they really are a lot of fun. And we like playing with them.

But what Jack didn't know is that I can put them on myself.

So I put the straps on my thighs. Then I strapped my right wrist to my right thigh and brought my knees together so I could fasten my left wrist to my left thigh. By this time my desire was so strong I could even smell it. I know Jack loves to come home to this scent. It drives him wild.

Next, I kicked the covers around as much as I could, as restricted as I was, so that neither my erection nor the fact that I was lying with my legs spread would be clearly evident. Then I waited. And listened.

Jack came home a few minutes later to a very quiet house. I was glad I had such good timing. I heard the rustling of the paper as he took the note off the key hook, then the refrigerator opening. When I finally heard his footsteps coming up the stairs, I simply pretended to be asleep (convincingly pretending to be asleep can be a very useful tactic!).

He entered the room and sighed softly when he saw me 'sleeping.' He tried to be as quiet as possible, brushing his teeth and whatnot. I turned my head toward the bathroom and peeked open one eye. Although I was able to barely see what was happening without Jack knowing that I was looking, I felt very clever indeed! I watched him undress and reach for the covers.

I will never in my life forget the look on my lover's face when he discovered his surprise. Horror, panic, confusion, desire, relief and finally lust were all displayed as his cock immediately sprung to life.

"Oh my god, Danny," he said to me, sucking in his breath. His eyes were all over me, like a starving man. "What's this for?" He was ready to pounce, but needed to know what I was thinking first.

"I'm yours. Let me show you," I purred.

For once in his life, Jack wasn't sure where to start. His hands roamed my neck and chest, fingering the gold in my left nipple.

"Mine?" he wondered aloud.

I nodded. We'd had several conversations about the trust exchange of our bondage sessions; I knew full well that he understood the implications of what I was giving him. I also knew he realized why I had chosen tonight to be the first time we played like this at my 'suggestion.'

Without another word, Jack climbed on top of me and kissed me as if he thought he never would again. His hands gripped my hair, hard. "So you belong to me, huh? I can do anything I want to you. Sure you trust me?"

Getting into character, I nodded. I wouldn't speak unless he asked me to. He crawled up the bed and dangled his cock in front of my mouth. I licked the head and swallowed the entire length all at once. My reward was Jack's low groan. I wondered idly, who at this moment really had control of the situation.

I happily slurped at him for several minutes. His moans made it clear he was already nearing the edge. He pulled his cock out of my mouth, growling, "I'll make you mine. You'd like that, wouldn't you, Danny?"

When he saw me nod, he repositioned himself between my legs and stroked my chest with a light touch, electrifying my skin in its wake. Lower and lower he stroked, until he reached my balls. He wouldn't touch me where I needed it most. He cupped me with one hand and ran the other downward. In his haste, he apparently hadn't noticed the other surprise I had for him.

I heard his breath catch. "Oh, Danny, you have quite a bag of tricks tonight, don't you?" He began working the plug slowly, in and out. I thought I was going to lose my mind. Helpless, all I could do was give him my best 'take me now' look. I couldn't help but think again about who really had the upper hand on the situation - maybe I was the one lying here restrained, but I certainly had engineered getting myself fucked blind - which was exactly what I'd wanted all along.

My eyes followed Jack's every move as he reached for the bottle of lubricant I had not-so-subtly placed in plain view. He oiled his cock, lasciviously stroking it for me. "You like to watch that, huh, baby?" he whispered. I responded simply by giving him a pleading look. He can't resist me. Sometimes it's fun to use that against him.

Finally he removed the plug and pressed the head of his cock against my ass and slowly slipped inside me. I felt my eyes roll back and heard a low moan escape my lips. He stayed still for a moment long enough that I thought I would die right there. He leaned down and kissed me, softly but sloppily. I groaned at the sensation of my lover filling me completely. He began to move, coming almost all the way out of me before slamming back into me, hard. I gasped loudly and wriggled in mock protest.

Jack repeated the action, sliding out of me slowly and pounding back into me. Although I expected the sensation, each lunge was so incredibly intense that I couldn't help crying out with each stab. I wanted to grab my own cock, but of course my wrists were strapped to my thighs. I was so hard, just the air currents caused by his movements were almost enough to make me explode.

He increased the pace, becoming more desperate with each moment. He was growling and muttering under his breath. He slowed a little, wanting to prolong our mutual pleasure. He began punctuating each thrust with a word: Danny. <slam> You. <slam> Belong. <slam> To. <slam> Me. <slam slam slam>

His breaths were jagged. His fingers dug into the skin of my arms, which would leave bruises I could remember this pleasure by, for days to come. The tempo increased again. He stammered, "You understand that? YoubelongtoME." I knew he was close to the edge. I was too. I love it when he reminds me who I belong to...

He pulled back a little and grabbed my cock, a little too roughly. He stroked me in time with his thrusts into me. I looked up into the most intense gaze I had ever seen him give me. The edges of his lips curled, almost into a sneer. "Come." It wasn't a request. "Now."

It took all the self-control I had not to cry out his name. Instead I turned even that desire in on itself, and felt my body begin to shudder. My hips swiveled up at him, so he could delve even deeper inside me as my release jetted all over my chest and face.

I licked out at a drop of my own come which had landed on my chin. Jack had already gone over the edge, but seeing this made his undoing final. His back arched, his head thrown back, he screamed my name as the orgasm wracked his body. I felt the heat of his seed fill me, while I reveled in the knowledge that in allowing Jack to make me his, I had, in fact, made him mine.

Jack collapsed on top of me, covering my face and neck with kisses, cooing barely intelligible professions of undying love. After a moment he realized I was still restrained, and quickly unfastened my wrists. "Sorry, I didn't mean to leave you like that." He kissed my forehead.

I answered by grabbing his head and kissing him deeply. "God, I love you, Jack," I said, pulling his head to my chest and holding him tightly.

"I love you too, Danny, so much, I love you," he answered, "I guess this is your way of saying you forgive me for being such an ass earlier?"

"Of course I do. I thought you'd be worried that I didn't trust you for not telling me everything," I said, removing the straps from the thigh Jack wasn't covering.

He shifted and removed the other one for me, then snuggled on my chest again. "Yeah, that had crossed my mind. I was gonna take you out for a nice dinner or something, to make up for it," he sighed.

"It's okay, we're fine. I love you. I might get mad at you sometimes, but you don't have to apologize for being Jack O'Neill or for thinking like Jack O'Neill. Would it surprise you to know I wanted that capsule of technology too? I almost felt they owed it to us, for having brought the heavy water, and manipulating you into doing their dirty work for them. For being genocidal maniacs." I kissed his head and stroked his back. "It just wasn't worth it."

"I know," Jack whispered. "And it wasn't worth treating you that way in front of the team, or in front of the Eurondans, even if they were certifiable."

"I was a little concerned...I thought you were being forced to seek out technology, no matter the price. I didn't want to have to go through that again," I grimaced. I was almost afraid to hear what he had to say next.

He traced circles on my stomach, finally settling his hand over my heart. "Sometimes I get a little carried away, afraid 'the powers that be' will try shutting down the SGC again. What we do is too important." He sighed, "No, baby, I would never do that to you. I promised, remember?"

"Thank you, Jack." I nuzzled his hair with my lips, relieved to hear him say it.

"No, Danny, thank you. I like this kind of argument a lot better than the yelling kind. Ya know, I thought I was going to explode all over you, the minute I pulled the covers off you," Jack purred, licking at my ear.

I chuckled, "So you liked your surprise."

"Ohhh yes. You can surprise me like that any time," he laughed.

"You sleepy?" I asked him, yawning.

"Mmmm-hmm, I am now," he answered.

I reached over for the covers and pulled it over both of us. "Well, goodnight, then."

"Love you, Danny." He gave me a slow, but short, kiss.

"I love you too, Jack." I lay there listening to his breathing until I fell asleep. I knew things between us would be fine. They always are, in the end.


End file.
